Cake Baker Fixes The Heart broken
by TubbyToastAndTheLemonade-yMan
Summary: Edward thinks he is in love with girlfriend Victoria,Victoria cheats on him and he wanders around the town stopping at a small little bakery.Who will he meet at the bakery? - Has been edited, sorry for any confusion
1. Chapter 1

"Cake Baker fixes the heart broken"

Chapter one -

Point of View – Edwards

Yes, I have edited "Cake Baker Fixes The Heart Broken". For the chapters already written it wont be major editing just little bits and my pen name will be changing soon, I'm sorry for the confusion I might cause.

Epov:

It wasn't like I had a bad life, I had loving parents and a supportive family. Everything was set into place, I was being paid to study and everything had been sorted into a functional programme The only thing everyone in my family weren't supportive about was my Girlfriend, Victoria.

Victoria had very bold coloured red hair, when I had first let her meet my family they though she was some kind of call girl. Which could have been true at the time since I hadn't known her for long.

Victoria had never done anything suspicious and had always asked for money if she needed it, Which I was willing to give to her.

I had never been the type of settling down guy, I had a stable relationship and wasn't ready for marriage or kids, like Victoria had kept on suggesting every time she got to.

I had just got off from work one night, My work wasn't too hard. I helped my grandfather run a company and he paid me good money so I could study. It might have seemed unfair when I was younger but a lot of people have to work to put themselves through school.

I'd walked up the stairs to my apartment, like I did every day, stopping at the door and pulling my key's out of my pocket. I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

I wasn't greeted by Victoria though, it seemed like no one was there. But I was surprised at the mess that the kitchen and living room were in.

I tiptoed to my bedroom, Victoria was probably sleeping and had been trying to find something before. I swear that girl loses everything.

My mother had also sound proofed the rooms in the house, well Victoria was quite loud and that was the only way my mother and father would stay here.

I wasn't expecting what I saw, Victoria, my girlfriend for 7 years was sitting on some guys dick, I could have been the nice guy and let her cum but she wasn't being fair or nice to me right now so I was gonna let her get so close to orgasm and then jump in and ask what the fuck they we're doing.

Victoria was wither-ring on top of the guy when I decided to make my presence known, by clearing my throat.

"Oh,shit".The man shouted loudly jumping to his feet.

"Yes,Oh shit. I cant fucking believe you Victoria. I have given you everything for 7 years and you decide to fuck some piece of trash in 'MY' bed. Get your lousy,filthy ass out of my apartment".

She tried to protest saying it was her apartment as well.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the red headed, bitch. She didn't deserve to be called anything but that.

"I'll get my brother to take your things to your mother's".

I heard the door slam,signalling they had left. I slid down against the wall,banging my head off of it. After a couple of minutes of thinking things trough I stood up,grabbing my coat and keys and walking to my car. I had no Idea where I was going,where I would end up or what time I would get back home.

_Later on.._

I've been driving around for a while now. I pulled in to the side of the road and parked,burying my face in my hands and sighing. How could Victoria do this to me. I had given her everything, shoes, clothes, a roof over her head and yet it wasn't enough to stop her from jumping into the closest available man's bed.

I opened my car door,looking down at my feet. I look up slowly,gazing around me,trying to figure out where I am...Park Avenue**.**

I haven't been here is such a long since Victoria thought it was too quiet, but it is such a beautiful place.

I walk down the pavement,looking at each and every building as I pass them. I stop in front of an old building that,if I remember correctly was owned by Mr and Mrs Swan. I looked up reading the sign. 'Bella's Bakery And Coffee Shop'.It looked small and cute.'Cute' I blame my sister for using that word so damn much.

I walk in,the bell above the door alerting my presence. I walk over to the counter and sit down on a free stool. The young woman At the counter has mahogany coloured,wavy hair and is probably 5'5 tall. I sit staring at the wall for about 20 minutes.

"You know,if you want to stay here you have to order something".I sigh.

"What's good here?"

"Everything,though the red velvet cupcakes are good".

"Can I have a red velvet cupcake then and a Flat white,with sugar."The lady smiled.

"Coming right up".Not minutes later was she back with a red coloured cupcake with white icing and red candy sprinkles on it and a cup of coffee.

"Thank You".I say as I lift the coffee cup to my lips,it taste's just like how Mrs Swan used to make it. The girl starts to talk again,pulling me away from my memories.

"So,I'm judging by your glumness that you were either fired from your job today or your girlfriend cheated on you".

"Ex," I corrected her.

"Excuse me".She looked at me questioningly.

"The latter,my girl...",I swallowed the lump that I didnt know I had in my throat,"My ex girlfriend cheated on me,I found her in..my bed with another man today".

"Oh,I'm sorry...well you seem like a nice man,she obviously didn't deserve you".The woman patted my shoulder.

"What's your name?".

"Oh..erm I'm Bella".She stuck out her hand.

"Edward".I take her hand and shake it.

I finish off the cupcake and the coffee,listening to Bella babble on about random things. My mood begins to change,i'm happier.

"Bella,It was lovely meeting you and I hope that we can be friends because your really nice and I havent met some one like you in a long time".

"I'm sure we'll be great friends,Edward".

"I'll see you around then,and you better have a cupcake ready for me tomorrow".

"Bye Edward and I will".

I waved bye to her and walk out of the door, Now its time to get rid of Victoria's stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not claim to own Twilight.

Nobody's Point Of View:

After the longish day Bella had had at the bakery, she decided to relax into a warm bubble bath. She had poured a little bit of her favourite bath milk under the tap and could smell the Vanilla sent from through in her bedroom and couldn't wait until she was soaking in the bath. She had also lit candles and placed them beside the bath and on the window sill.

She walked into the bathroom, just a towel loosely wrapped around her, which she dropped at the side of the bath. She turned off the water and looked at the steaming water. Her father had always told her as a little girl to dip her toe in first, to test the water and make sure she didn't get burned badly if it was too hot.

After testing the water,noticing that it was just the perfect temperature she slipped into the bath. Moaning, as the water caressed her tired muscles.

She leaned against the back of the tub, remembering why she had moved away from Port Angeles.

* * *

**Bella's Flashback** (Bella's point of view)

_I walked up Paul's Drive. He had been off school today..his dad saying he was ill._

_I knock on the door,expecting a unwell looking Paul to answer it._

_No such luck,_

_I know he is at home,his car is in the drive and his dad is out hunting with my dad as well._

_I lift the plant pot that has been left at the door,I know the spare key is kept there._

_Grabbing the key, I unlock the door._

_Taking off my flip flops and walking through his house to his room I hear sight moaning..just thinking that he is..erm...you know doing stuff. I open the door of his bedroom,looking in._

"_I cant fucking believe you did this,Paul"._

_He looked up at me shocked,letting the girl that was riding him fall to the ground with a thump._

"_Bel..." His voice sticks,his throat sounding hoarse "Bella..it's not what you think"._

_A lone tear slips from my eye._

"_I gave you everything Paul..Fucking everything And you repay me by fucking any slut you can get"._

_The slut who I found sleeping with my boyfriend,decides to mumble something then._

"_I'm not a slut"._

"_Bitch..I would watch your mouth,I am so fucking pissed right now you do not wanna see me any angrier".."Now get your clothes and fucking leave..I want to talk to HIM alone". I say,looking over my shoulder at Paul with disgust in my eye's._

_She left then,dodging past me to get to the door._

"_I cant fucking believe you would do this to me...YOU promised not to break my heart"._

"_Bell..a..I'm **choke **so, so, so sorry,please let me make it up to you,baby...your dad will kill me and my dad will disown me if I they find out."_

_2Well you better get the hell out of town,you mother fucking twat. You just broke my heart and don't aspect me to tell my father..well my dad is the one I'm telling first..then jake"._

"_Jake..The tribe leaders son?"._

"_Yeah,he is my best friend dip shit"._

"_I though that I'm yo..."._

_I cut him off._

"_You fucking WERE my best friend and my fucking BOYFRIEND but you didn't care about that when you were sleeping with that slut"._

_He doesn't say a word so I decided to leave him there._

"_Now..if you ever try to get in contact with me I will file for a restraining order,I hate your fucking guts right now. So leave me the fuck alone"._

_I make sure he doesn't say anything else by holding up my hand as if to say "don't even think about saying anything else"._

_**~^~ End Of Flash Back~^~**_

* * *

It wasn't the last time she heard from Paul though, He was just one of those ass-hole's who decided to make things worse for everyone and himself.

**Bella's Flashback** (Bella's Point Of View)

_I still hadn't told my dad yet_

_It was Sunday morning which was usually spent with me just and Paul at the beach on the reservation._

"_Hey C..Dad"._

_He spun around, not realising I was still at home._

"_Bell, why aren't you at Paul's"._

"_Erm..."..I'm interrupted by the phone ringing._

_Charlie answered the phone..realising it was Paul's dad's number._

"_Bella..Paul's father is on the phone..saying that you cheated on Paul and wants you to go down there right now..."._

"_Dad..I didn't cheat on Paul.."._

"_Why would Paul lie.."._

"_Because I went to his house yesterday during my lunch hour at school and found him having sex with some slut.."._

"_I'm gonna kill the little bastard.." This was the first time I had heard my dad swear._

**At Paul's House**

_Charlie banged on the door loudly._

_Paul's dad opened the door._

"_Charlie..calm down"._

"_Don't tell me to fucking calm down..Paul cheated on my daughter."_

"_What..Paul wouldn't do that.."._

_I interrupt my dad then._

"_I swear,I wouldn't lie about that. You can check his room I bet he has used condom wrappers in there somewhere", I said knowing Paul wasn't very tidy and probably just chucked them on the floor._

"_How do I know if the condom wrappers aren't from you and him", I blushed at his words._

"_Mr Andrews..me and Paul didn't have sex,I wanted to wait"._

_'He said you cheated on him,is that true?'._

_'Why would I cheat on him...oh my fucking god,he twisted my words that little bastard'._

**~^~End Of Flash Back~^~**

* * *

Bella had sworn of relationships since then because of Paul. The water was getting cold in the tub, so Bella got out. She slowly Wrapped the towel around herself and blew out the majority of the candles. Though, one single candle flame was still lit.

* * *

Edward's Point Of View:

_Beeeeeep...beeeep_

I chucked the blanket to the floor in a struggle as it was wrapped round my legs. Another fucking day.

Grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and some cereal..flicking on the tv.

_**Breaking News:.. Tragic Accident At The Local Bakery...**_

"_**We're at the area right now,The owner is with police right now..".**_

The screen changed,a woman with her back to the camera was sobbing and crying as the police tried to calm her down.

"_**It has been said that the owner,Miss Swan..**_

Fuck,its Bella..

I jumped up,grabbing a pair of jeans. I didn't really care about changing my t-shirt but something was telling me to go to Bella...

**At The Accident Scene**

I pushed past the reporter..,the police blocking my path.

"Sir,You can't..."

I heard a someone shout my name loudly.

"Edward!".

My attention turned to the brunette running to me,her hair matted and red streaks down her face. As she walked closer to me I could see she was still crying.

"What are you doing here?".

"I saw..on the news,what happened".

I wrapped my arms around her,brushing her matted hair away from her face.

She coughed before talking. "I don't know what I'm going to do now,from what I can tell I think everything got burnt..in the fire".

"Bella,we're friend's right?"

She lifted her head off of my shoulder,nodding her head.

"Come stay with me..until you can sort everything out".

"But we hardly..know each other..".

"So what Bella,You have no where else to stay".

The police must have over heard our short conversation. The police man turned to me.

"So,I'm guessing she's going to stay with you...".

"Edward,My name is Edward".

"Take good care of her,I'm judging that this place", he gestured to what was left of the building "meant a hell of a lot to her".

He patted me on the shoulder.

I started to speak softly again ,trying not to startle her.

"My car is over there,just go and get in. I am just gonna talk to the firemen".

She nodded,taking one last glance at what was left of the bakery.

I walked over to the first fireman I could see.

"Is anything salvageable..", I cleared my throat before continuing "..I mean,this place..her clothes,what about..".

"I'm sorry sir,there isn't anything left. This was a tragic accident and the fire was b..really bad".

"Thank you,I'm going to take Be..Miss Swan to my apartment


	3. Chapter 3

Cake Baker Fixes The Heart Broken

My apartment wasn't that far away,though Bella was snuggled into the back seat..her pert little bottom sticking up '_Edward,for fuck sake. Stop looking at her ass,you just got out of a relationship and..she is too good for your damn ass.'_

My apartment was just around the corner..turning the corner and pulling into my parking spot I stop the car and unfasten my seat belt. Bella was still curled up on the back seat.

I got out of the car, closing it quietly behind me so I don't scare or startle Bella.

I open the car door closest to her head and run my hand along her arm,she moves a bit..groaning.

_Damn her skin is so fucking soft._

My mind was having a fit over the innocent act of touching her arm. Her skin felt so good against my own but..I wasn't going to try and take advantage of her after the one thing that meant so much to her burned down.

"Bella,I need you to wrap your arm around my neck so I can carry you into the house".

"Hmm?"...

I scooped my hands under her lower back,turning her over so she lay on her lower back and picking her up. I wonder what this girl ate,she was light as a feather.

I closed the car door with my foot,walking up the steps to my apartment and grabbing my keys.

My apartment was a fucking tip and looked like a bomb had hit it.

Laying her down on the sofa,realising that she was only wearing a thin white t-shirt which was covered in soot and probably panties. I walked into the kitchen finding my bowl on the table,the cereal all soggy and mushy.

_She probably needs something to eat,Edward._

I walked to my fridge remembering I had bought some bacon the other day and I always had fresh eggs in the house. Placing the eggs and bacon on the counter top and walking back in to the kitchen. Bella was sitting up,rubbing her eyes.

"Do you want something to put on? I have a shower right through the hall if you want a shower too".

She nodded her head.." Yeah,all I want to do it change my clothes and feel clean again..today really took a toll on me".

"Sit right here, I'll go get a clean towel for you and some clothes..and sorry, I don't really have any women's body wash or deodorant so you will have to put up with mine for today".

I walked though to the bedroom,looking for the smallest gym shorts I could find and one of my favourite t-shirts. The laundry room was just across the hall, grabbing a warm, clean towel from the dryer.

Bella was still sat on the sofa probably waiting for me to come back.

"Here you go..the shower is just through there", I gestured towards the bathroom door.

"Thank you for being this kind Edward..I really appreciate it".

"You are very welcome".

She nodded,walking off...

* * *

**Later on**

Bella stepped out of the bathroom wearing my shirt and an old pair of my boxers,I couldn't deny the pull and attraction I felt for her when she walked into my living room. Her hair was swept back,she had probably borrowed the brush I left in the bathroom and her cheeks were flushed a light pink colour.

I stood up and started to walk towards her. "I'm just going to get a blanket and extra pillow", I told her as I proceeded to walk in to the 'spare room' of my apartment.

Grabbing the things I needed,I walked back into the living room to find Bella lying on the sofa with her head against the pillow I had used the previous night. She appeared to be giggling at whatever she had flicked to on the TV.

"Bella,I have to go to work soon..I want you to catch up on your sleep, I know today must have taken a toll on you".

_Of course it did, dumbass, her bakery burnt down_

I shook my head slightly, trying to clear my thoughts. She nodded her head at me and I was left in a position of not knowing what to do. I couldn't just be an awkward fucker and stand there so I walked into the bathroom and was hit by the steam from her shower.

She had obviously cleaned up after herself,by picking up the towels and making sure everything was in the place it was before she touched it. I smiled at myself and grabbed the other towel that I had used the other night.

I flicked the shower on and started to undress. My cock hadn't had any attention in days,not even from my own hand.

As I slipped into the shower,I felt the water cascade over me..hitting off of my shoulders and flattening my untameable 'sex' hair.

I grabbed my shower gel off of the rack in my shower and squeezed a small amount into my palm. I worked my hand over my chest and let the soap foam up on my body.

Once I was done I let the water fall on to me and wash off the soap. My head and back rested against the wall and my hand on not so small places.

_Fuck,I have to go to work and I'm not finished showering yet..no time for funny business_

I finished the shower as quickly as I could,dressing in my suit and tie and walking back to the living room.

Bella's head was placed on the pillow I had used the other night and a small smile graced her pink lips.

I walked carefully to the door,making sure to be quiet so I didn't wake her up.

* * *

_Later..._

I was on my way back home from work. I was the owner of my own business after my Grandfather gave it to me,I'm still doing my courses but in my own time at night .

Bella,her name meaning beautiful in Italian was a very gorgeous girl. Probably one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen and not to brag,but beautiful women throw themselves at me everyday. Most of them wanting to just get into my pants..

I thought a lot about Bella while I was at my work,my co-workers having to snap me out of my day dreams several times and me having to try and blow it off as if it was nothing...


	4. Chapter 4

Cake Baker Fixes The Heart

Rated M – You should know this by now

Chapter 4 - It wasn't nothing..

* * *

Edward Cullen didn't have crushes, That was known thing about him. He had been in the papers several times with different women on his arm each time, for various 'Press- Over run Parties'. They were usually thin, long legged and very beautiful.. And they weren't normal, either.

He knew Bella wasn't 'normal' either, whatever that word really meant, she was unique and didn't look like anything Edward had been with in the past. She was shy, but not afraid to open her mouth if she didn't agree with something. She was curvy, yet toned.. and very natural, if you get what I mean.

Bella, felt as if she didn't have a chance in hell with Edward. He could have any woman he wanted, and obviously that wasn't her.

A few weeks had passed, since the accident. Edward had tried to slowly push Bella into seeing a therapist, she knew that she needed it.. she just didn't want to use Edward's money for it.

He had assured her it was okay, finally getting her to see Jasper, A long time friend of Edward's. Jasper was tall and lanky, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was fairly handsome, but Bella knew he couldn't compare to Edward 'Fuck - Me' Cullen.

_**Edward's Point Of View:**_

_I had gutted the apartment, and made it 'cleaner' over the few weeks that Bella had been staying with me. She was insistent on helping me clean up, even when I told her no._

_The girl was a genius in the kitchen, it was a simple fact. Her cooking was Freaking Amazing! _

_We had gone shopping for her, so she didn't have to wear my clothes everywhere. She had told me not to spend too much on her, and had picked only the simplistic things. She had eyed a few more pieces, which were more expensive and I had gone back and picked up after finding out her size._

_She still liked to wear my t-shirt to bed, for some unknown reason.. but I couldn't argue, she looked hot in my shirt. She had tried to hide the fact, that she loved wearing my shirts to bed.. but I would sometimes catch her wearing them in the mornings, making breakfast._

We just happened to be sitting together on the sofa, watching sponge bob.. which for some reason, Bella got me hooked on.

_**Nobody's Point of View.. again**_

Bella and Edward had gotten themselves into a routine, which they happened to enjoy.. it kept them sane. They still pined for each other in secret, not being able to tell each other.

Bella thought that it would effect her relationship with Edward, and she didn't want it to be awkward around him.

It had gotten late, It was nearing 3 in the morning.. which neither of them bothered to realize. They had flicked the TV off about an hour earlier.. they just sat there talking. Bella had stolen his pillow from the bedroom and was snuggled up on the sofa, Edwards head resting at her feet.

Sometimes they felt like they could talk for hours. She'd passed the cheesy puffs to Edward unable to open the pack, he knew how much she loved those things and kept his cupboard stocked up.

He handed it back to her smiling after opening it, her hand connecting with his.. and he felt his heart pick up. An electric current rushed through him, hoping she felt it too.

He chucked the bag of cheesy puffs to the floor, Bella was about to interrupt.. and Edward didn't want that, So he silenced her with his lips. Brushing his chastely against hers..

* * *

_This chapter was kinda hard for me to write, I didn't know if I had rushed into their kissing too quickly.. since this is only the 4 chapter.. but I did it anyway. Hope you like :) Please review._


End file.
